Getting Wet
by Android715
Summary: When Nico and Hazel are left alone and with a pool that requires suntan lotion application, what will happen between the two when lust flares? Originally posted by Nico-Di-Angelo123 on Adult fanfiction


Nico tied the string on his black swim trunks, making sure they were tied tightly before heading downstairs and going outside in the back garden.

He stretched, the sun beating down on him as he prepared to dive into the nice, cool pool water.

"Nico, will you help me out?" asked a voice from his left, causing him to lose his concentration.

He turned around to find his half-sister, Hazel, applying suntan lotion to her neck, her shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair pulled up haphazardly to keep it out of the way. She had long, smooth legs, dark skin, a skinny, taught stomach, and an average chest. Sunglasses were hiding the most brilliant, warm gold eyes Nico had ever seen in his life, and the ever-present smile was on her face, which always made Nico smile. She was his best friend, and it made him sad that she would be returning to Camp Jupiter at the end of the summer and he wouldn't.

"Sure," he replied. "What do you need?"

"Just some suntan lotion on my back," she said, flipping over so she was laying stomach-down on the chair.

Nico grabbed the lotion and squirted some on his hands, laughing when Hazel squirmed at the feel of the cool liquid. He gently rubbed it in, amazed that her skin was so soft and smooth. He was awkwardly spreading the lotion from the side, unable to fully rub it in at the angle he was at. So he flung a leg over her and straddled her thighs as he rubbed the lotion into her lower back, not paying enough attention to notice that his sister had gone rigid underneath him. Nico hummed as he worked his hands higher, delighting in the feel of how soft Hazel's dark skin was. When he got to the middle of her back, she squeaked, "You can untie it if you need to."

Nico stopped moving for a second, not knowing what she was talking about. Then his eyes fell on the baby blue string holding up her bikini top and he felt an odd stirring in his stomach. Like he was crossing some sort of line. Then he shrugged it off. It was his sister. It wasn't like it was going to progress any further.

So he gently untied the string, not noticing the shiver that went down Hazel's spine. As he began massaging his sister while simultaneously applying the lotion, he took in the sight of her completely naked back. And the fact that he was straddling her, lightly rocking into her firm ass as he applied the lotion. And that his cock was at half-mast.

He stopped completely, shock rippling through him. Nico wasn't even close to being a virgin (he had some fun with Piper at some point on the Argo. Apparently, Jason wasn't being attentive to her needs. But the son of Jupiter didn't need to know that he took the virginity of his girlfriend and then had rough, passionate sex with her during the rest of the quest), it was odd that he had half-a-stiffy from applying suntan lotion on his sister's naked back.

"Nico?" Hazel said, her voice higher than normal. She didn't know what was going on, but the feeling of Nico's hands on her back was sending shocks of pleasure shooting from her core.

Nico cleared his throat and began applying the lotion again, taking extra care not to rock his crotch against his sister's ass. He was also trying to will his budding erection away, though it was doing nothing but hardening. It had been two weeks after he left Camp Half-Blood and came to this private villa with his sister for the summer, they had decided it was best to have some sibling-bonding without the rest of the Demigods or the Seven. It had been two weeks since he last had a good fuck. (Not that he hasn't jacked off multiple times to the image of the amazing threesome he had with Thalia and Rachel.)

Hazel moaned, instantly making him rock-hard, when he applied pressure to the point right in between her shoulder blades. It was lucky his swim shorts were kind of tight.

He hurried to finish, sweating by the time he was done. He hopped off his sister, swallowing through his dry throat as Hazel tied her bikini top back on. She smiled at him, though her face was a bit red. "Thanks, Nico."

"Yeah, no problem," Nico replied, his cock becoming painfully hard when his sister wetted her lips. "You going in?" he managed, gesturing to the pool.

Hazel thought about it for a second before replying. "Sure," she said happily, standing up and stretching, thrusting her perky tits out. Nico stole a guilty peek at them, doing nothing to help his raging erection.

He ran and jumped in the pool, Hazel following him. She kept her eyes shut, counted to ten, and said, "Marco!"

Nico grinned. She could never beat him at this game. "Polo!"

Though maybe she had been practicing, for she darted at him immediately. He just managed to dodge. "Marco!" she called.

"Polo!" Nico responded, jumping back out of her reach.

He went to go back again as his sister got ready to spring again, but he hit the wall. Hazel jumped and grabbed onto him, wrapping her arms and legs around him in an attempt to bring him underwater. Then she froze.

Her core was pressed against Nico's, allowing her to feel his thick, rock-hard cock through their thin layers. She blushed brilliantly but didn't move, just began panting. She had had sex only once before with Frank and that had been a disaster, but now she was suddenly in heat as she felt her brother's ready erection. His hands were on the sides of her taut stomach, the wet, soft skin sending shivers down his spine. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, rubbing against him as she breathed hard.

"Hazel?" Nico asked weakly, not making any kind of move to push her off.

"Nico?" she replied, teasing him.

He subconsciously moved his hands down to her ass and cupped it, holding her up and making her arch her stomach against his. They stared in each other's eyes for a few seconds, then Hazel leaned forward and pressed her lips against Nico's.

He immediately broke it, feigning disgust because it was the right thing to do. "Gross, Hazel, I'm your brother!"

She was blushing scarlet and unwrapped her legs and arms from him. But she still stood close to him, breasts heaving as she breathed hard. Her pussy was absolutely drenched, twitching, aching for something to fill it. She looked up at Nico, unable to mistake the lust burning in his eyes. It was just instinct to pull away. She could break that.

"So you're telling me…" she said. "It doesn't affect you at all if I do this?"

She untied her bikini top and flung it out of the pool, her soft, dark breasts laid bare for Nico to see-those soft mounds that were tipped with tight dusky buds that just begged to be kissed and savoured. He bit back a moan and shook his head, though he looked at her hard, dusky nipples instead of her face. She fought off a smile.

"Or this?"

Off came the bottoms, allowing him to see her shaven kitty, though it was distorted by the rippling surface of the water.

"Hazel…what about Frank?" he asked, nervously galncing aaway from her breasts.

"Right now, Frank can go to Hades, Nico," Hazel responded, moving so her firm breasts were pressed against his chest. She sneaked a hand down to Nico's waistband, sneakily untying his swim trunks. "Now, how about this?"

She pushed his trunks down to his knees and grabbed his thick cock, stroking it underwater. Nico gripped her shoulders, meaning to push her away and failing as his knees threatened to buckle from the pleasure.

"You're thrusting your cock into my hand, Nico," Hazel said. "And you tell me I don't affect you."

"Hazel…stop," Nico panted, fucking his sister's soft hand. It felt so good. "This…this isn't right."

"I need a cock, Nico," Hazel breathed. "And yours is the only one available at the moment."

Nico was looking everywhere but Hazel's eyes as she pumped his shaft. "I need hot, sticky cum filling my pussy," she said sultrily.

"Fuck…Hazel…stop…" Nico panted, his balls tightening.

"You gonna come?" Hazel whispered playfully. "Cum all over my hand, imagining fucking my tight, wet pussy?" Nico was panting in her ear, her hand stroking him quickly. Then she stopped.

"Hazel…" Nico said, his voice strained.

"Get up on the edge," she said. "And tell me you want to fuck my throat."

Nico hesitated, then slowly pulled himself onto the edge of the pool, his cock pointing proudly at his sister's face. She looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

Nico blushed, knowing this was the point of no return. Then her soft hand began slowly stroking him again. "I want to fuck your throat, Hazel!" Nico blurted.

"Good," she said, lowering her mouth over her brother's hard cock. She sank all the way down on it, stopping when it brushed the back of her throat, which gripped Nico tightly. She looked up at him through her lashes and began slowly bobbing on his rigid pole, lightly fondling his balls with one of her hands, the other moving in tandem with her mouth.

Her soft lips and tongue repeatedly slid down his shaft, and when Nico truly registered that he was actually fucking his sister's face, his balls tightened. It just felt so…naughty.

Hazel moaned and continued to bob as her brother's hot, sticky cum shot out of his cock, hitting the back of her throat and filling her mouth. Rope after thick rope was blown down her throat and she swallowed it all, lightly sucking on the tip of Nico's cock as she pulled off of it. One last spurt shot out and hit her cheek, making her giggle.

Then she yelped as Nico pulled her up onto his lap to kiss her ferociously. She moaned and pressed her body against his, her pert breasts pressed against his chest. Nico stood up and Hazel wrapped her legs around his waist, the tip of her brother's still hard cock just brushing her engorged pussy lips. He carried her over to a deck chair and set her down on it, the plastic back sticking to her skin. Nico was teasing her lips with his own, his tongue darting into her mouth to coax her tongue to join the party. Hazel spread her legs a little wider as Nico rubbed the length of his shaft against her slick lower lips, making her pant distractedly into her brother's mouth.

"Nico…" she moaned as he moved down and kissed and sucked her neck. The head of his cock pushed against her pussy and popped in, making her back arch as he slowly pushed in the rest of his thick shaft. Then he was buried to the hilt inside of her, their eyes meeting making Hazel's face flush even more. Her brother was thick and hot inside of her, his cock pulsing as it stretched out her tight, eager pussy.

He slowly pulled out and pushed back into her, gasping as her walls seemed to try to pull him back in. She was so tight and wet, and the way she was thrusting her pert tits out while her innocent face was flushed with untempered lust made him want to abandon all his care and just fuck her silly. He cupped one of her breasts as he slowly slid in and out of her, making her grunt every time their pubic bones met. Her mouth was hanging open, her eyes lidded. He gently sucked her lower lip and brushed her dusky nipple as he picked up his pace a little, groaning in pleasure when she wrapped her legs around his waist, granting him deeper access. Their sweaty stomachs brushed each other as Nico began pumping into his sister at a steady pace, making her firm tits bounce.

Nico began kissing her again as he fucked her, her soft lips delicious. She regained enough composure to begin kissing him back, bringing her hands up to clench his shoulders as she whimpered into his mouth. He could see her orgasm building in her facial features and pulled off her mouth, letting her squirm under him as she looked at him with pleading gold eyes.

He picked up his pace, now fucking her fast and hard as she writhed under him, her back arched. He was slamming into her so hard that the chair was moving with each thrust, the legs scraping against the ground.

Unable to muster enough concentration to toy with Hazel's clit, Nico instead said, "Does it feel good, Hazel? Does it feel good when I slam my thick cock into you? Does it feel better knowing that I'm your brother and I'm loving watching your perfect tits bounce as I fuck you silly?" She had no response except to squeeze her eyes shut. "Does it feel better knowing that you're about to come all over your brother's cock? Knowing that I'm going to pump you full of my cum afterwards?"

Nico kissed Hazel hard, cutting off her scream of ecstasy as her orgasm tore through her, making her clench around his cock. Nico was unforgiving, continuing to fuck her as she coated him with her glistening cum. He grunted and moved his mouth to her ear, panting against it as his balls tightened. He impaled her a few more times, pumping his hot, ropy cum deep inside her body with each thrust. An aftershock hit Hazel as her brother came inside of her, the tip of his cock just brushing her cervix as his cum poured into her.

Then Nico was slowly kissing her as he rocked inside of her, each tiny thrust making his cock twitch and another small spurt of cum shoot into her body.

Hazel's legs slowly straightened and went limp, allowing Nico to pull out of her and kiss and suck her neck while she recovered from her post-coital bliss. Her back arched when Nico pressed his thumb against her clit, making a little of her glistening cum dribble from her pussy as another aftershock hit her.

"Damn, Hazel," said Nico against her breast as he gave her nipple a firm stroke with his tongue, making her writhe. "You're so sensitive."

"N-Nico," she moaned, face still flushed, chest heaving.

"Stay still, Hazel," Nico said quietly, now kissing her mound, making her stomach quiver. "You just relax."

All she could do was nod even though Nico wasn't looking up at her. He gently skimmed his finger over her glistening, engorged pussy lips, making a whimper escape her throat. Seeing a bit of their mixed cum leak from her opening, he waved his hand and shadows came toward her pussy, a second later the shadows receded and the cum in her pussy was gone. He then gave her puffy lips a firm stroke with his tongue, making his sister gasp and arch her back. He spread her pussy lips and attacked her clit, making her writhe and moan underneath him. He pushed two fingers into her and hooked them, pressing against her most sensitive spot. She began grinding her core against his face subconsciously, gripping the armrests of the chair with a death-grip. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body, her steamy breath coming out in pants as her brother ate her out. Suddenly a third finger was thrust into her, making her hips buck as her orgasm slammed into her.

"Nico!" she cried as Nico replaced his fingers with his mouth, lapping up the glistening cum that Hazel's body was expelling. Soon she was just lying on the chair motionless, her orgasm having thoroughly exhausted her. Nico picked up their swimming gear and picked his sister up bridal style, carrying her into the house. He made it up to Hazel's room and threw their clothes on the floor before setting his sister on her feet.

They began kissing softly, Nico backing her up and pinning her to a wall. He cupped one of her breasts as he devoured her lips, moaning into her mouth as she lightly grabbed his hard shaft, stroking it to get it ready. Nico panted into the crook of her neck, their chests pressed together as Hazel pumped his cock, which was now pushing against her lower stomach. Hazel took this opportunity to talk dirty to him, repaying the earlier favor. "You like feeling your sister's soft hand around your cock, Nico?" she said sultrily. "Knowing you'll be fucking me in a minute, buried in my wet pussy?"

"Hazel," Nico moaned, his hips jerking. The jerk made his cock slip down between her legs, the top of his shaft pressing against her pussy.

"How long have you imagined fucking me, Nico?" Hazel asked. "How many times have you come thinking of my body?" She positioned Nico's cock at her entrance, still stroking him softly. "Do you enjoy taking advantage of your helpless little sister, forcing more cock into her than she can handle? Stretching her out and making her come harder than she ever has before?" She slowly sank down Nico's cock, not stopping until he was completely sheathed inside of her. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her soft ass before wrapping her legs around his waist, her head falling back against the wall as Nico lightly nipped her neck. "Or maybe you enjoy the fact that your little sister can fuck you all summer long, keeping you occupied? You can fill me with as much cum as you want, fuck me as hard as you want whenever you want." Nico started slowly thrusting into her, clenching his teeth. Her words were sending pleasure racing straight to his balls. "Because you're mine this summer, Nico. Your body, your cock, it's all mine."

Nico gave her a particularly hard thrust, making her perky tits bounce, her nipples skimming Nico's hard chest. "How do you know it's not you who's mine?" he asked, kissing the length of her exposed neck.

"Because…" panted Hazel as Nico began thrusting into her at a steady pace, making her back slide up and down the cool, smooth wall. "Because I…I said so," was all Hazel managed to come up with, lowering her head so she could kiss her brother while he fucked her against the wall, kneading her ass as he penetrated her again and again.

The sound of their slapping skin filled the room along with Hazel's lower back hitting the wall behind her. "Touch yourself," Nico said into her mouth, moaning as she bit his lip.

She skimmed her nails down his lower abdomen as she moved her hand down to rub her clit, almost making Nico's legs give out. But he stayed upright, pounding his sister so hard that one of her framed photographs fell off the wall and broke. "Hazel…" he panted against her mouth. "I can't…I'm gonna…"

Nico's legs gave out and he fell to his knees, making Hazel slam onto his cock especially hard. She cried out and arched her back as she came along with Nico, who was somehow still thrusting into her jerkily as he shot his cum deep into her pussy for the second time that day. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck as her inner walls repeatedly clenched around his cock, which was now covered in her juices.

As soon as he had enough strength, Nico tiredly stood up and dumped his sister on her bed, making sure to clean all the cum that dripped on the sheets beneath her. Hazel was panting on the bed, body flushed and hair plastered to her head in sweaty curls.

Nico leaned down and gave her a deep kiss, pulling her blankets up over her body, making sure to teasingly brush her breast with his hand as he did so. He went to leave the room to go to his own and take a nap, but Hazel softly said, "Nico."

"Yeah," he asked, turning around.

"No ones going to be in this house while we're here," she said shyly.

"So?" Nico asked, his hand on the door knob.

"Why don't you come and sleep with me?" she asked, blushing furiously.

Nico swallowed, eyeing her dark-skinned, shoulder. "Yeah, sure," he finally said, climbing under the blankets with her as she scooted over.

Hazel grabbed his hand and pulled it over her stomach, making him spoon her. Nico gently rubbed her stomach, making her sigh contentedly. He kissed her bare shoulder and said, "'Night, Hazel," even though it was still bright out.

Hazel's hand overlapped his on her stomach and she intertwined his fingers with her own, smiling as her eyes closed heavily. "Good night, Nico."

Nico smiled against her neck and closed his own eyes, both of them drifting into the wonderful land of sleep.


End file.
